


Le déluge

by Paterdeus



Series: Cinq ans de nuit [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Army, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Car Accidents, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, Grumpy Old Men, Jewish Character, M/M, Old Married Couple, Original Character(s), Other, Party, Politics, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protestant Character, Queer Character, Stark Industries, Trans Male Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paterdeus/pseuds/Paterdeus
Summary: Les Avengers ont perdu contre Thanos, la moitié de l'univers a disparu. Sont-ils vraiment partis pour de bon ? Il y a-t-il un moyen de les faire revenir ? Jusqu'à ce que les Avengers trouvent la solution, des gens ont cherché à vivre, faire leur deuil, repartir... d'autres n'ont pas accepté cette réalité et ont tenté de faire revenir ceux qui sont partis, avec échec. Pendant cinq ans, on suit le destin en France d'une famille brisée, Ariel un vieux physicien acariâtre, son fils Matthias député qui veille sur sa famille et son petit-fils Tobias jeune enseignant qui essaye de ne pas vaciller face à la disparition massive de ses proches.
Series: Cinq ans de nuit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919242





	1. Les préparatifs

Les Avengers avaient leurs armes aiguisées, prêts à affronter les hordes de sbires de Thanos dévalant sur le Wakanda en essaim abominable et destructeur. Si l’ambiance pouvait se prêter à l’émission de quelques chaleurs humaines, le stress contaminait toutes les interactions entre les héros. Si Steve Rogers était heureux de revoir son meilleur ami Bucky, les deux ne pouvaient pleinement profiter de l’instant : si Thanos n’était pas encore physiquement là, il était dans toutes les têtes. L’essaim des sbires n’attaquait pas encore et pourtant il parasitait leurs pensées.

* * *

Quelque part, près de Lille, dans le Nord-Pas-de-Calais, en France, un homme attendait le mail de Shuri, la réponse à une invitation pour un colloque sur le vibranium. Cet homme, c’était Ariel Stresemann, vieux physicien allemand aussi poussiéreux que son bureau. Il avait relancé plusieurs fois Shuri avait bien vérifié que c’était effectivement « shuri.imperial@mailkanda.wk ». Il était dépassé par les « nouveaux moyens de communication », il savait résoudre des équations de tête, il parlait assez de langues pour diriger l’ONU sans traducteur, mais devant Windows 8, il était désarmé. Inquiet, il alluma sa pipe en passant sa main dans ses quelques boucles grises qui lui restaient. Il inspira un grand coup, posé dans son fauteuil. Il reçut un appel, c’était son cher amant Vincent : « Ariel ? Ariel ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Écoute-moi, je viens te prendre à sept heures à la maison, tu m’entends ?

-Oui je t’entends Vincent je suis presbyte, pas sourd.

-C’est bien, je t’aime chéri.

-Moi aussi je t’aime. »

Et il raccrocha, très heureux de cette courte, mais intense discussion. Il ralluma sa pipe et fit ses affaires. Son petit-fils Tobias fêtait ses cinq ans de relation avec son amoureux Léon, ils ne voulaient pas se marier au grand dam d’Ariel. « De mon temps on fêtait ça avec le pasteur dans une église et on appelait ça un mariage, mais enfin les valeurs se perdent de nos jours. » avait-il commenté quand Vincent lui avait parlé de l’invitation. Tobias et Léon formaient un couple revendicatif, sans honte, qui considéraient leur couple comme quelque chose de bénéfique, ils ne recherchaient pas la normalité qu’ils jugeaient terrible. « Si c’est pour ressembler à un couple hétéro, autant rester seul. » avait lancé Tobias. Ariel n’était pas d’accord avec lui, cependant, il avait mis du temps d’une part à accepter d’être homosexuel d’autre part à annoncer à sa famille qu’il l’était. La normalité, c’était tout ce qu’il cherchait avec son compagnon.

Il était heureux d’y aller, mais comme il était d’un ordinaire aigri, ça ne se voyait pas, préférant pester sur le fait que la soirée commence tardivement. Quittant son bureau, il enfila sa veste et rajusta sa cravate, cartable en main. Il faisait partie de ces vieux profs censés être à la retraite, mais qui continuaient leurs recherches, ne trouvant de sens à leur vie que dans les études et comptes-rendus sur la résistance au vibranium ou de l’adamantium. Il s’aida de la rambarde pour descendre, il avait un peu de mal à marcher, tout juste assez capable pour faire du vélo et rentrer chez lui, un vieux vélo des années 50. Il détestait les transports en commun, mais n’avait pas son permis, il disait à ses petits-fils qui prenaient le tramway que c’était une « expérience anthropologique facultative » dont il se soustrayait très bien. Il prit son vélo, regarda l’Université et partit en ronchonnant, quand même la fac de Francfort où il était étudiant puis professeur dans sa jeunesse avait bien meilleure gueule. Il restait ici pour être joignable par sa famille qui ne voulait pas « rentrer au pays ». Son fils Otto et ses deux petits-fils Tobias et Isaac n’avaient pas envie de rentrer, ils avaient chacun quelqu’un qui partageait leur vie, un travail… mais Ariel ne le comprenait pas.

* * *

Matthias ajusta sa cravate en parlant devant sa caméra : « Bon alors les enfants, encore une ou deux questions et je dois partir, alors…

-On a une question de Ginette Kowalski, 84 ans et qui habite Harnes, lui dit son _community manager_ et caméraman, elle vous pose la question des quartiers de mineurs réaffectés qui appartiennent encore aux anciennes compagnies de mine et qui nécessitent leur accord pour rénover des logements insalubres…

-Ah ! Quatre-vingt-quatre ans et sur Twitch ? C’est beau, c’est beau… eh bien comme dit dans mon programme pour la circonscription, l’Etat doit nationaliser la gestion de ces quartiers. Vous n’êtes pas propriétaire et l’entreprise des mines n’a ni les moyens ni la volonté de rénover vos logements… c’est donc la tâche de l’Etat de reprendre en main ces logements pour faire les travaux et permettre l’épanouissement de ces résidents, et pas quelques patrons-roi d’un empire qui n’existe plus et qui ne veulent qu’une chose : l’argent, l’argent, l’argent… C’est pourtant pas ce qu’il y a de plus coûteux, mais enfin, on y travaille très sérieusement avec mon équipe de proposer un plan de nationalisation.

A chaque réponse aux questions des spectateurs, il se disait « Bon sang, le vieux s’il m’entendait. », ce qu’il appelait « le vieux » c’était son père, plutôt son géniteur, Ariel Stresemann, avec qu’il entretenait des relations conflictuelles. Il avait deux pères en réalité, « le vieux » dont il avait le nom de famille et « le fringant », qui était Vincent, plus papa poule qu’Ariel, et paradoxalement plus vieux que lui. Il se rappelle la terreur sur le visage d’Ariel quand il lui a dit qu’il avait voté socialiste en 81. C’était peut-être aussi parce qu’il lui avait aussi dit : « J’ai pas envie qu’on m’appelle Otto, c’est laid, je veux qu’on m’appelle Matthias ! » qui était son second prénom. Il avait dû le présenter ainsi : « J’ai voté Mitterrand et je déteste mon prénom je veux qu’on m’appelle Matthias ! ». Qu’est-ce qu’on pouvait dire sous la pression… Il n’avait jamais entendu autant de jurons en allemand depuis ce jour. « Ginette nous dit qu’elle est contente et qu’elle nous préparera un placek quand on viendra chez elle.

-Eh bien j’en suis très heureux. »

C’était le gâteau de son enfance, son meilleur ami à l’école l’invitait à la maison après les cours et ils mangeaient le placek préparé par sa mère. Il esquissa un sourire, se rappelant de souvenirs heureux, baignés d’une lumière réconfortante, le gâteau à l’abricot dans son assiette. « Merci beaucoup Ginette… », il eut quelques secondes flottantes avant de dire « Du coup on enchaîne ? ». Le caméraman lui dit : « Alors monsieur Stresemann… une question de Guy, 54 ans et qui travaille dans les usines d’armement Stark Industries de Loison-sous-Lens. Il demande où en sont les négociations avec la PDG Virginia Potts pour la reprise. », son sourire se renfrogna : « Je les poursuivrai jusqu’en enfer ceux-là. » avait-il déclaré à son propos sur un plateau télé. « Eh bien… les discussions sont en cours avec le ministre de l’Industrie, je ne peux pas beaucoup à titre de député, cependant je pèse de tout mon poids pour qu’ils restent. Vous savez, faut pas vous faire avoir par leurs discours à coucher dehors sur le coût du travail en France, on est les plus productifs d’Europe et faut en payer le prix. Et croyez-moi que je poursuis le bras de fer avec madame Potts, mais aussi avec le ministre qui n’a que des mesurettes à proposer pour la relance de l’entreprise. ». Il fallait dire que depuis que monsieur Stark n’était plus aux manettes, l’entreprise avait pris un sacré coup, sacré coup qu’elle faisait répercuter en délocalisant. Pendant que le Tony faisait mumuse avec son armure/enceinte Bluetooth, les actionnaires avaient les dents qui leur poussaient comme ça, et ils avaient terriblement faim, et ça se répercutait sur les petites gens. C’était dur d’être député d’une circonscription en voie de désindustrialisation, parfois ça ressemblait à des soins palliatifs. « Je sais que ce n’est pas très convaincant, mais croyez-moi qu’on les aura à l’usure… je crois que c’est fini à présent et…

-Mat’ ? J’y crois pas, on doit être dans une demi-heure à la fête de ton fils et t’es encore en train de parler devant ton twitch ?

-Écoute Elie je… ferme Jean, ferme ! »

Jean le caméraman coupa contact effrayé par l’arrivée d’Elie, en fureur. Iel était tout rouge en voyant son mari et Jean dans la petite pièce exiguë réservée aux streams. Matthias avait poussé le fond vert. Elie était une personne magnifique, à qui Matthias ne pouvait rien refuser. Il se demandait tous les jours ce qu’iel pouvait bien lui trouver pour qu’ils soient encore ensemble après tout ce temps, il se trouvait très grossier à côté, c’était un homme très complexé physiquement et bien qu’on le décrive comme un tribun, il ne se trouvait pas charismatique. « Je suis prêt, on peut partir quand tu veux… je profitais de mon avance pour parler à mon électorat, député c’est un job à plein temps quand on est bon. ». Matthias et Elie s’étaient rencontrés pendant leurs années Act Up quand lui était jeune prof d’histoire agrégé et Elie vieux mannequin femme/homme, bien qu’ils aient eu le même âge au même moment.

Matthias congédia poliment son caméraman en le remerciant et le couple se sourit. « Alors cette entrevue avec tes compatriotes ?

-Eh bien sache que Ginette Kowalski sera très heureuse de nous inviter à un manger un placek chez elle à Harnes.

-Un placek ?

-Une sorte de brioche crumble avec des abricots, ça vient de Pologne, le côté catholique de la Pologne.

-Oh… »

Iel regarda le torse de Matthias, un peu songeur. Il aimait bien le regard d’Elie comme ça, presque enfantin venant de découvrir une nouvelle chose, ça lui rappelait ses jeunes années avec. « Harnes c’est pas…

-Là où il y a la piscine scolaire où sont allés les enfants oui.

-Bon sang que c’est laid… 

-C’est typique. »

Elie n’avait pas grandi dans le bassin minier, iel ne voulait pas dire d’où iel venait. Matthias savait tout juste son nom de famille quand il a fallu préparer leur mariage : « Levi ». Iel était arrivé en France un an avant qu’ils ne se rencontrent. Cette année dans le passé d’Elie était la seule dont iel voulait en faire part, sinon, le reste, c’était depuis leur rencontre. Ils avaient eu deux enfants, Tobias et Isaac, Tobias ressemblait plus à Elie, avec ces traits fins et ciselés d’ancien mannequin, Isaac plus à Matthias un physique assez bourru, qui l’aidait pour sa carrière militaire. Tobias travaillait dans la même université que son grand-père Ariel, Isaac était pilote d’avion de chasse dans l’armée française. Matthias chercha les clés de sa voiture dans la salle à manger : « Je te préviens que si papa m’appelle encore Otto je l’engueule devant tout le monde. » Cela se faisait au grand dam de son père, fixé dans une autre époque, où l’on ne se mariait pas avec n’importe qui non plus, pas protestante et encore moins roturier. Ils avaient des relations très conflictuelles. « Ca va aller chéri, ne t’en fais pas… » lui dit Elie, dressant ses clés devant son visage et l’accompagnant d’un baiser sur les lèvres. Ils allèrent tous les deux chercher la Chevrolet et partirent tranquillement pour la fête.

* * *

Tobias recherchait ses lunettes à l’arrière de la salle : « Léon ! T’as vu mes lunettes ? » Il repoussa d’un souffle ses boucles brunes qui lui tombaient sur le visage son visage juste un peu plus clair, tâné par le soleil de l'Italie du Sud. « T’es sûr que tu ne les as pas mises à côté d’un plat ? lui répondit Léon.

-Je… Elles sont à côté du Gefilte fisch.

-Du quoi ?

-Le plat à base de carpe avec une carotte là-dessus.

-Bon sang, mais qu’est-ce que… »

Léon s’approcha du gros meuble au centre de la grande cuisine, là où se trouvaient les plats. Il se frottait sa barbe bien entretenue de trois jours et déclara après examen : « Ça ressemble à un pavé ton plat.

-Eh, respecte ma cuisine s’il te plaît !

-Mais je me rappelle de ça, tu m’as pas dit que ça te traumatisait quand t’étais enfant ?

-Eh bien j’ai changé et puis j’ai envie de faire plaisir à Elie, c’est lui qui m’a appris à cuisiner ça.

-Mais tes grands-parents, ils ne préféreraient pas de la charcut’ ? lui dit Léon, moi ça me gêne pas ! C’est juste que connaissant Ariel, il se gênera pas pour faire un commentaire.

-Eh bien... des fois, l’avis de pépé Ariel il faut savoir entendre sans l’écouter.

-Au pire ma grand-mère a insisté pour amener du bigos... »

Tobias prit une grande inspiration, la famille polonaise de Léon était quelque peu envahissante, culinairement parlant. Heureusement, ils étaient tous très charmants pour la plupart, et qu’avec les plats qui tenaient bien au corps, comme le bigos, choucroute à base de lard qui remplissait bien s’il en est, ils ramenaient de la vodka directement importée de Pologne, celle qui prenait aux tripes et qui servait à nettoyer les réacteurs nucléaires d’ex-URSS. « Bon, il faut encore vérifier la cuisson de la linzer torte et faut vérifier que toute la salle de réception est bien nettoyée, bon sang faut que j’aille me changer aussi et…

-T’as l’air complètement essoufflé.

-Désolé, mon binder me serre, je suis pas dans des conditions hyper agréables pour faire des efforts.

-Raison de plus pour me déléguer ces tâches, allez, va te poser, ne t’en fais pas, je m’occupe de tout. »

Il était nerveux de ne pas pouvoir avoir prise sur tous les rouages de la machine festive. Néanmoins, Léon avait raison : il devait lâcher du lest. Il avait tout géré, de A à Z, le peu de marge de manœuvre qu’il avait laissé à son chéri avait été fait sous sa surveillance active. Il prit donc place dans les vestiaires, un peu troublé au début, la détente vint dans les secondes qui suivirent. À force d’effort, il suait de partout, sa peau luisait, il espérait que l’odeur ne se répercuterait pas trop fort lors de la soirée, mais rageait intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir prendre une douche. Il y avait un petit miroir dans le fond de la pièce où il pouvait se regardait. Il s’approcha de celui-ci pour observer son allure. Il espérait qu’on le compare le moins possible à Elie. Ce qu’il avait de Mat’, c’était sa vue terrible et son nez épaté. Il avait d’Elie tout le reste. Il remua ses lunettes rondes à monture dorée pour les remettre en place, où derrière se cachaient des yeux monolides et bruns. Il ajusta ensuite sa chemise blanche et une veste offerte par son grand-père Ariel, un costume noir, trois poches et une boutonnière en forme d’ancre. Il caressa de ses doigts son nœud papillon jaune foncé, lui était un cadeau de Léon pour sa première année de couple. Il portait aussi un pantalon beige et des mocassins d’un marron assez foncé. Son grand-père Ariel l’effrayait un peu, avec sa rigueur de vieux calviniste et son comportement parfois caricaturalement acariâtre, cependant il faisait de beaux cadeaux. Papy Vincent cependant, était beaucoup plus papy gâteau et savait toucher juste avec ses mots. Il avait hâte de les revoir.

Il se tâta le visage et soupira, il avait du mal à se rendre compte qu’il était bien l’homme dans le miroir, avec un peu de terreur dans le regard en se voyant refléter. « Allez Tobias, allez, on y va. On y va. » se disait-il pour se donner du courage. Ses contemplations ont été coupées par Léon qui disait à l’autre bout, dans la salle de réception, mais s’approchant : « Tu sais, t’aurais pu me laisser gérer plus de trucs, c’est mon boulot aussi, même le traiteur t’en as pas voulu alors que j’en connais un très bi… ». Il ouvrit la porte et considéra le jeune homme de haut en bas : « Eh bien, on t’a déjà dit que t’étais beau comme un camion ? » Tobias pouffa avant de répondre : « Et toi comme un cabriolet ? Mais c’est quoi ces phrases on dirait un dragueur de rue.

-Oh, j’essaie de renouveler mon stock de compliments ! » répondit Léon, goguenard.

Léon se rapprocha de Tobias et lui tira un peu le col pour bien le mettre. Il lui sourit en retour et baissa un peu les yeux, Léon était impressionnant avec ses grands yeux et le fait qu’il mesure vingt centimètres de plus que lui. Il lui caressa les joues entre ses deux grosses mains, pouces en dessous de ses yeux aux épicanthus. Puis Léon lui prit les mains : « Tu as terminé ?

-Oui, c’est bon. »

Alors, il l’entraîna par la main à travers le vestiaire, puis le couloir. Tobias était étrangement heureux, il gloussa de joie en se laissant entraîner dans la grande salle. « Il n’y a plus qu’à les attendre à présent. », dit Léon en considérant la grande salle.


	2. Les agapes de la famille Stresemann

* * *

Ariel considéra la route, Vincent avait sorti la voiture de collection qui n’avait pas été conduite depuis juin 1994 pour le mariage de Matthias et d’Elie, pour rendre honneur au couple de leur petit-enfant. « Ça m’attriste qu’ils refusent de se marier.

-Oh Ariel ! Je te rappelle combien de temps on a mis avant de sauter le pas ?

-Oui, parce que c’était illégal, mais maintenant ! Maintenant, tout va bien, même en Allemagne c’est autorisé, ils auraient pu se marier là-bas, je connais une chapelle à Dresde qui est très bien, le pasteur est un ami de la famille.

-C’est uniquement pour te faire plaisir, tu ne penses pas à eux…

-Comment tu peux dire ça ?! 

-Si tu pensais à eux premièrement tu saurais qu’aucun des deux ne se marierait dans une chapelle protestante.

-Ca aussi, c’est un problème, quelle décadence… ils pourraient penser à leur vieux grand-père.

-Tu devrais les laisser vivre Ariel, fais comme moi : mon fils et mes petits-fils m’appellent toutes les semaines à peu près. »

Cette réalité lui fichait un coup au moral, même s’il voulait jouer l’indifférence : « Je m’en fiche, ça me laisse plus de temps pour mes recherches. Les livres sont de très bonnes compagnies, des amants qui nécessitent beaucoup d’attention.

-Et est-ce que ça te laisse plus de temps pour nous deux ?

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-J’ai envie qu’on parte en vacances.

-Très bien, je connais un petit vignoble à Radebe…

-On y est déjà allé, je veux partir un peu plus loin, pas forcément très loin, mais une petite croisière dans la Méditerranée, pendant qu’un joli petit masseur nous détend après nos dures journées de retraités… on boirait un petit martini en regardant le soleil se coucher et on se donnerait la main en entendant la mer caresser le bateau.

-J’y songerai. »

Vincent semblait peu satisfait de sa réponse, mais Ariel se sentait démuni, il n’était jamais véritablement parti en vacances autre part qu’en Allemagne, avec des gens qu’ils connaissaient à portée de main ou de voix. Vincent partait sans lui par moments, loin avec des amis. Il vivait pour ses recherches, venait de rédiger un _Que sais-je ?_ sur le vibranium et il avait ce colloque à préparer. Il n’avait pas la tête aux vacances, il n’avait tout simplement pas la tête à autre chose, du moins s’organisait-il de cette façon. Vincent était un vieil ingénieur à la retraite, qui avait amassé des fortunes, d’une part avec son métier, d’autre part de son patrimoine dont un château perdu en Normandie qui faisait vivre l’office de tourisme du coin, l’héritage familial et quelques immeubles. « Tu crois qu’on va arriver avant Séphora et Anh ? lui dit Ariel.

-Je les ai appelées, elles sont parties en même temps que nous, elles doivent déjà être arrivées. »

Ahn et Séphora étaient considérées comme étant les tantes de Matthias et les grands-tantes de Tobias et Isaac. Elles étaient des amies de longue date d’Ariel, Anh avait même accepté de porter Matthias pour le couple. Anh était avocate et Séphora mécano’, elle avait même son propre garage avant de prendre sa retraite. Les relations étaient décrites par Vincent comme étant « charmantes », par Ariel « pacifiques », ce qui revenait à la même chose dans leurs esprits. Vincent gara sa voiture : « Tiens, qui est-ce qu’on voit ? ». C’était Séphora, elle était reconnaissable à ses cheveux courts châtains grisonnants, tenus par un bandana rouge, et son vieux costume gris. Elle se retourna en entendant la voiture freiner : « Eh ! Salut ! fit-elle de sa voix grinçante. Vous cherchez un endroit pour vous garer ?

-On ne cherche pas un endroit pour se garer, on cherche un endroit où garer une voiture de collection, tu nous suis ? »

Elle soupira, souriant toujours, visiblement amusée par le fait qu’en fin de compte, Ariel et Vincent n’assumaient pas d’être venu ici dans une voiture si précieuse. « Vous en faites pas, on est déjà venue ici c’est tranquille. Vous vous garez sur la place à côté ça va aller.

-Très bien, merci beaucoup, c’est très gentil de ta part ! dit Vincent, répondant à son sourire.

-Merci, ajouta Ariel. »

Les deux garèrent la voiture sur deux places pour ne pas risquer de se faire claquer les portières. Vincent plaqua doucement sa main dans le dos d’Ariel : « Allez mon grand, on y va.

-Mon petit bonhomme, fit Ariel, amusé, j’espère que tu ne vas pas abuser de la boisson ce soir, je te surveille ! »

Il disait ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, cependant, si Vincent ne se sentait plus pouvoir conduire, le voilà bien embêté, il n’avait pas le permis et se sentait de toute façon trop vieux pour le passer. Vincent se regarda lui et Ariel dans la visière puis regarda de nouveau son partenaire : « Tu ressembles à un vieil universitaire comme ça.

-C’est ma veste ? J’en ai prise une brune parce que…

-Non, non, c’est… t’as une tête à poser dans les PUF 1er cycle.

-Oh arrête ! » lui répondit Ariel en riant.

C’était une édition dans les années 90-2000 qui proposait des manuels avec des photos de leurs auteurs qui étaient pour le peu « daté », l’excentricité de l’universitaire. Il ressemblait à un universitaire des années 90-2000, le genre à vous parler pendant trois longues heures du problème de traduction du vers 114 d’ _Ainsi parlait Zarathoustra_ de Nietzsche et de sa nécessité de repasser par une rétrotraduction en araméen pour restaurer l’originalité de la pensée de l’auteur. Vincent était plus élégant, mais aussi plus commun, dans le bon sens du terme, la sobriété. Il caressa sa petite barbichette en considérant la grande salle des fêtes, main sur la jambe d’Ariel, jovial comme à son habitude. « Allez, on ne va pas les faire patienter. » Les deux quittèrent la voiture, pendant que Vincent embrassait tout le monde, Séphora puis Anh soudées l’une à l’autre à présent bras à leur taille. Ariel derrière les saluait de la main, il n’aimait pas le contact physique, plus par hypocondrie que par asociabilité. Séphora taquina un peu Ariel : « Eh ben, ce balai dans l’cul il a pas fini de pousser hein ? » avant de rire, enroulant son bras musclé autour des épaules d’Anh, sous ses cheveux longs. Ariel plissa les lèvres face à cette provocation : « Et toi toujours… délicate et raffinée. » ce qui déclencha le rire de Séphora. En réalité, Ariel et Séphora entretenaient une relation d’amitié vache, faite de piques lancées en toute amicalité, toujours sous les regards amusés d’Anh et Vincent. Ce dernier continua sa tournée aux quelques personnes déjà là, Ariel prétexta une grippe pour continuer ses salutations.

Le couple entra enfin dans la salle des fêtes où était présent Tobias qui lança un : « Papys ! » et se jeta dans les bras des deux, Ariel manqua de tomber : « Bon sang Tobias ! Quel boulet de canon !

-C’est parce que je suis content de vous voir ! dit-il prenant sa voix de petit garçon.

-Oh oh… et attends de voir ce que l’on t’a offert ! dit Vincent.

-C’est quoi mon cadeau ? demanda le petit-fils très expressif.

-Eh bien… Ariel…

-Oui ?

-C’est toi qui l’as.

-Quoi donc ?

-Le cadeau de ton petit-fils ! »

Ariel ne se souvenait pas avoir pris un cadeau, pour lui ils étaient partis sans. Vincent plongea sa main dans la poche intérieure du costume de son amoureux et en sortit une petite boîte : « Tiens ! » Tobias avait les yeux qui brillaient en voyant la petite boîte qu’il ouvrit tout de suite : « Oh ! Un bracelet !

-C’est mieux qu’un bracelet, c’est deux bracelets, un que tu donneras à Léon et un pour toi, avec une moitié de cœur pour chacun.

-Merci ! »

Les deux bracelets lui revenaient à présent. Il avait dit à Vincent qu’il fallait mieux prendre une bague à la bijouterie du coin, mais son mari n’avait pas pris en compte son conseil et était allé acheter cette babiole dans un petit magasin. Enfin, ça semblait rendre Tobias heureux, tant mieux. Le petit-fils leur fit chacun un bisou sur la joue et partit en courant dans l’arrière-salle. « Tu vois, je t’avais dit que ça lui plairait.

-Je ne savais pas que notre petit-fils aimerait le toc.

-Ce qui plaît ce n’est pas la matière, c’est le symbole.

-C’est pas avec du symbole qu’on mange.

-On ne mange pas non plus avec une bague qui vaut trois fois son salaire ! lui répondit Vincent, rieur. »

Le vieil homme soupira pendant que son partenaire lui caressa les côtes. « Tu comprendras un jour que les gens n’aiment pas forcément avoir un grand train de vie. » lui chuchota Vincent pour enfoncer le clou. Il glissa sa main autour de son cou et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Ariel lui dit : « J’aurais dû me douter, il a voulu être prof. » Vincent se mit à rire, à s’en taper les prothèses de genou. Ariel n’était pas du genre blagueur, mais quand il faisait une blague, c’était toujours pince-sans-rire, accompagné quelques secondes après d’un petit sourire en s’apercevant de son petit effet. Vincent lui dit : « Son compagnon est meneur de revues, ça doit bien ramener ça.

-De revues drag queen, j’en connais un qui doit avoir beaucoup de choses à dire à son curé le dimanche matin. »

Son partenaire hocha la tête en continuant de rire : « Oh ! Nous aussi hein ! » de ce « Hein » bien grinçant des gens du Nord, comme celui de Séphora. « Je l’ai même financé de ma poche » lança Ariel, un peu dépité cependant. « J’espère que Jacques et Wojtek seront bientôt là ! Ah ah ! » lança Vincent en regardant la porte d’entrée, c’était les deux grands-pères de Léon, Jacques le paternel, Wojtek le maternel, deux Polonais qui, en plus d’avoir une descente à coucher un bœuf, animaient les soirées rien que par leur présence bonhomme. Les deux vieux restaient plantés là, dans la salle, regardant l’entrée.

* * *

« T’es sûr que c’était bien cette heure-ci qu’on devait arriver ? demanda Matthias.

-Bien sûr, lui dit Elie, je le vois sur le car…

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

-Je me suis planté d’une heure. »

Matthias écarquilla les yeux. « En avance ou en retard ?

-En retard, je suis désolé chéri…

-Bon, on verra moins le vieux au moins. »

Matthias rageait intérieurement, il se raccrochait au fait de moins voir son père, mais il avait terriblement envie de ne pas arriver en retard à la fête, c’était exceptionnel en réalité le fait d’être prêt à l’heure. « Désolé Mat, je croyais que je pouvais…

-Écoute, c’est pas grave, la prochaine fois je m’occuperai de l’horaire et toi tu feras le cadeau, ça te va ? De toute façon il préfère quand c’est toi qui fais le cadeau.

-Oui, bien sûr, oui… »

Elie avait des problèmes de concentration assez courants, pour ainsi dire iel était régulièrement et profondément dans la lune, les détails lui échappaient ou se déformaient. Ca ne posait pas de problème lorsqu’Elie devait s’occuper du cadeau et Matthias de l’horaire, mais ils avaient alterné. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle où plein de gens parlaient à l’extérieur. Matthias gara la voiture sur le parking et regarda Elie. Iel s’était maquillé pour l’occasion : bleu à lèvres, fard à paupières rouge… L’ancien mannequin se faisait sentir ! Il caressa la main de son mari avant que les deux ne sortent. Le couple salua tout le monde avant de rentrer. Léon s’approcha des deux et leur dit de la manière la plus contenue possible : « Messieurs ?

-Oh Léon ! Ce que tu es beau ! fit Elie en lui pinçant les joues, pas vrai qu’il est beau Mat’ ?

-Ah je suis très fier qu’il soit mon gendre, tu es resplendissant !

-Merci monsieur Stresemann, fit Léon, tête baissée et toute rouge, je vais prendre vos vestes.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit Matthias en enlevant sa veste, dis, est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Tobias ?

-Il est avec les vieux dans le fond à gauche.

-Très bien merci… »

En enlevant sa veste, Matthias donna son cadeau à Léon et lui dit à voix basse : « Tiens, c’est une box vacances, tu les appelles, tu leur donnes ce code et petit trek à Marrakech en couple ! Vous en ressortirez bronzé et de bonne humeur, ça va te faire du bien tu m’as l’air un peu pâlot.

-Ah ben merci m’sieur ! dit Léon en prenant la petite boîte qu’il coinça sous son bras, c’est vrai que j’en ai plus besoin que Tobias ahah ! »

Le jeune homme prit les vestes et partit les mettre dans le vestiaire : « Il s’est rasé les tempes, nota Elie, il s’est rasé les tempes et il s’est laissé pousser la barbe.

-Oui, je devrais faire ça aussi, nota son mari, ça lui va bien.

-Ca devrait bien t’aller aussi, fit-il en passant sa main sur le crâne alopécique de son aimé. »

Les deux se firent un petit bisou avant d’aller voir leur fils cadet. Le jeune homme était assis sur les cuisses de Vincent : « Et là je lui dis « Pouet pouet » ! », fit Jacques en remuant ses mains devant lui. les quatre vieux hommes se mirent à éclater de rire, Vincent souligna ça d’un « Pouet pouet ! ». Les vodkas étaient déjà bien sifflées, « Papa, tu devrais faire attention à ta consommation tu reprends le volant après, lui dit Matthias.

-Ah ! Mais j’y suis pour rien jeune homme, c’est ces deux messieurs qui m’ont contraint et forcé !

-Il avait l’opinel sous la gorge ! lança Jacques en montrant le gros morceau de saucisson près d’une bouteille, relançant les rires amusés des vieillards. »

Tobias fit un petit coucou de la main à ses deux pères qu’ils lui répondirent par un « Salut Tobias ! » à deux. Il était en train de sourire comme un petit enfant à qui on aurait filé un verre, en réalité il était plus ivre qu’autre chose. « Désolé d’être arrivé en retard, dit Matthias, on a eu un bouchon sur la route. On est les derniers ?

-Non, dit Ariel, il reste Isaac qui n’est toujours pas là. Enfin, on n’a pas besoin d’un militaire pour vider tout ça hein ?

-Ch’est bin vrai ! lança Wojtek sous les hurlements de rire du quatuor. »

Matthias sut que son père était lui aussi complètement jeté par le simple fait qu’il souriait en lui en parlant. Il avait du mal à supporter Jacques et Wojtek sobre, c’étaient des mondes très différents, Jacques était un ancien instituteur de village et Wojtek un métallo à la retraite. Mais une fois le verre vidé, il était joyeux et sociable avec eux. Le quinqua observa Léon s’approcher de la scène, il regarda tout le monde en plissant les yeux, probablement pour voir si personne ne manquait, alors il lui dit : « Il n’y a qu’Isaac qui n’est pas là, vas-y Léon ! ». Il s’attendait à une projection de diaporama. Léon dit : « Excusez-moi ! S’il vous plaît ! Bon, je vous remercie à tous d’être venus. Je vais pas m’éterniser, j’espère que ça se passe bien, on n’est qu’à l’entrée donc faites attention (déclenchant un petit rire dans la salle). Je voulais remercier spécialement Tobias qui, sans lui, je ne serai pas grand-chose, merci à lui, de m’avoir accepté dans sa vie, de l’avoir rendu plus douce, plus joyeuse…

-Toi aussi Léon ! Toi aussi ! Merci ! Je t’aime fort, lança Tobias en pleurs de joie.

-Moi aussi je t’aime fort… et merci à monsieur Stresemann père, ou plutôt grand-père, d’avoir produit mon spectacle… et en parlant de spectacle… »

Il frappa dans ses mains, les rideaux s’ouvrirent. Une dizaine de drag queens étaient maquillées en danseuses de cabaret, sous les yeux médusés de l’assistance. Matthias et Elie se mirent à rire, Ariel lança un « Bon sang… c’est à ça que mon fric sert… ».

Cinq heures plus tard, quand le spectacle fut fini, que les plats furent digérés et que l’alcool aussi, un homme entra dans la pièce. C’était un blond, musclé, qui devait viser la trentaine, il avait le regard dur, comme Matthias pouvait l’avoir quand il discourait à l’Assemblée nationale. Il s’approcha de Matthias, seul membre de sa famille à ne pas être sous la table : « Désolé du retard, j’ai eu un gros empêchement.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe fiston ?

-Je peux pas t’en parler, les Avengers sont sur le coup qu’on m’a dit, mais il faut aussi prévoir de les aider en cas de pépin.

-Les Aven… c’est comme en Sokovie ?

-Je peux pas t’en parler papa. »

Matthias était complètement dessaoulé après cette annonce. « Écoute fiston, est-ce que quelque chose menace l’intégrité nationale et que je dois savoir ?

-C’est secret défense.

-Vous les militaires avec vos secrets défenses…

-Tu sais comme moi que c’est important de classifier les dossiers. »

Alors l’homme soupira en regardant son fils : « Et elle est où ta copine ?

-Elle dort à la maison avec Léa. »

Léa, c’était la fille d’Isaac, elle était encore toute petite, faisant à peine ses premiers pas. « Si tu veux dire bonjour à Tobias il est avec ses grands-pères de l’autre côté.

-J’y manquerai pas… eh papa, t’as du maquillage sur tout le visage.

-T’occupes… »

Alors, Isaac partit voir Tobias. Le député réveilla son mari qui était dans une lassitude intense, due à l’alcool et à la fatigue, tête sur l’épaule d’Anh, elle-même en train de roupiller, mais dans les bras de Séphora qui luttait pour ne pas reprendre une part de linzer torte. « Elie, Elie…

-Quoi ? »

Il prit un morceau de gâteau devant lui et lui montra : « Tu vois ? C’est ça le placek dont je te parlais.

-Tu me réveilles pour ça ?

-Je te réveille parce qu’on va y aller aussi.

-Oh euh… ben, bonne nuit à vous deux euh… »

Matthias se leva et prit dans ses bras Anh et Séphora qui le lui rendit : « Allez, rentrez bien mes chéris, leur dit Séphora, nous on va rester aider Tobias et Léon à ranger… et à bouger Wojtek bon sang ça va être dur de réveiller un type pareil, j’entends son ronflement d’ici. ». Il hocha la tête, un peu apeuré par les ronflements du vieil homme. Elie se frotta le visage et alla voir Isaac pendant que Matthias se dirigea vers ses deux parents : « Je vais m’en aller.

-Oh tu fais bien, dit Vincent en parlant doucement, je crois que j’ai assez dessaoulé pour reprendre le volant, j’ai un ballon dans la voiture. Bon, bonne route mon p’tit bonhomme.

-Bonne nuit papa, pas de folie sur la route.

-Oh ça vu le modèle on va éviter, hein ! Allez, prends bien soin de toi et de ton mari, moi je vais m’occuper du mien hein ? Bon. Et tu feras bien attention je crois qu’on t’a repeint la face. »

Le quinqua repartit voir ses deux enfants : « Bon, vous êtes contents de la soirée ? lui demanda Tobias.

-Oui c’était très bien.

-Ca se voit, je vois que tu t’es prêté au jeu du drag hein papa ? fit Tobias, un grand sourire affiché.

-Oh ça se voit que tu m’as pas connu quand j’avais vingt ans, lui répondit-il joyeusement.

-Je veux pas savoir, lui dit Isaac. »

Isaac restait désespérément hétérosexuel, Matthias se demandait ce qu’il avait bien pu faire pour que cela arrive, même pas un petit coup de canif dans l’hétérosexualité, même pas une relation ambiguë avec un ami, rien du tout, que des petites copines. Il en était un peu triste. Léon s’approcha de la famille Stresemann : « J’espère que ça vous a plu, fit-il, un peu intimidé.

-C’était très bien, lui dit Elie, ça nous a rappelé nos jeunes années… mais on va vous laisser tranquille maintenant. Bisous mes grands, Léon…

-Messieurs… »

Léon partit leur rendre leurs vestes et le couple s’en alla de la salle. Quand Matthias jeta un regard une dernière fois dans la salle, il vit Tobias serrer Léon très fort contre lui. Il fit un petit sourire et regarda Elie : « Dis donc, beau gosse, ça te dit qu’on aille faire une petite journée juste entre nous demain ? Téléphone coupé, on se lèverait ou pas du lit…

-Tu serais capable de couper ton téléphone pour une journée ? s’étonna Elie.

-J’envoie un message à mon suppléant, ça devrait le faire, c’est pour ça que j’en ai un. »

Iel fit un petit rire : « Enfin. » et Matthias enroula son bras autour de son cou, les deux marchèrent jusqu’à leur voiture, regardant la lune qui se dressait à son zénith. « On devrait se balader plus souvent la nuit comme ça, j’aime bien quand c’est calme, la lumière de ville allumée et la lune qui nous regarde comme ça, dit Elie, impavide devant l’astre.

-Tu as raison, ce serait magnifique. »

La peau laiteuse d’Elie reflétait la lune. Il le trouvait encore plus beau sous la lune, il l’imaginait un peu comme un cygne, sur un étang nocturne, son reflet troublé par ses dérives le long de l’eau, mêlé à celui de cette sphère et de ses compagnons étoilées, perdus dans la nuit. Il pensait à ça, en voyant Elie dans la nuit. Quasiment hypnotisé, il s’assit côté conducteur. Elie lui sourit : « Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? On dirait que t’as vu un ange !

-Je crois que j’en regarde un là maintenant, fit Matthias en riant à moitié.

-Tu sais que je t’aime vraiment plus que tout ?

-Même plus que les enfants ? J’en suis très honoré, répondit-il, en riant plus franchement. Enfin…

-Ton père ne t’a pas appelé Otto, ça s’est bien passé ?

-Non, il m’a appelé Otto pendant toute la soirée, je lui passe, il était bourré tout le long… mais c’est pas important. »

Alors, il fit marche arrière et les deux sortirent du parking.

* * *

Il était cinq heures du matin quand Léon et Tobias s’écroulèrent dans leur lit. Léon était posé sur la poitrine de Tobias qui lui caressait la tête. « Tu crois qu’on va vieillir comme ça ?

-Comme ça comment ? demanda Léon.

-Je sais pas… dans ce lit, comme ça, toi posé sur moi, moi qui te caresse…

-Ça te plairait ?

-Ça me plairait.

-J’aimerais bien vieillir comme ça alors. Me lever, regarder l’aube, t’avoir comme horizon en ouvrant les yeux…

-Tu me promets qu’on ne finira pas comme mes grands-pères ?

-De la même manière qu’on ne finira pas comme mes grands-parents, bon sang, j’espère qu’il n’est rien arrivé à papy Jacques il avait l’air encore bien rond quand il est rentré avec mamie Renée.

-On t’aurait prévenu… J’ai pas envie de finir comme mon papy Ariel.

-Ça n’en prend pas le chemin…

-J’ai pas envie de finir comme un vieux bourgeois aigri, en train de lire et relire son Luther et à toujours pas accepter qu’il est homo à quatre-vingt-dix ans près… ma vie comme ça elle me convient, enfin j’aimerais bien être titulaire, sinon ça me va.

-D’une part ça n’en prend pas le chemin, d’autre part… on n’en prend pas le chemin. »

Tobias pouffa et son sourire s’élargit : « Je t’aime ! lui déclara-t-il.

-Moi aussi je t’aime. Je t’aime si fort. »

Et les deux ne tardèrent pas à s’endormir.

* * *

« Isaac Stresemann ? Nous avons besoin de vous en salle de surveillance tout de suite. »

« Ils sont arrivés. Je répète. Ils sont arrivés. »

« C’est trop tard. Thanos a les pierres d’infinité. Préparez-vous au déluge. »


	3. Le déluge

Elie et Matthias avaient passé toute la journée à deux, sans vraiment quitter le lit sauf pour faire à manger ensemble. Iel connaissait un coin où lui et son mari pouvaient aller se balader, ils démarreraient leur marche au crépuscule et continueraient pendant la nuit, dans un jardin magnifique et énorme où trônait un étang. Iel conduisait la voiture, caressant quelques fois la cuisse de son aimé. Iel regarda le long de la route : « Tu peux mettre du klezmer s’il te plaît ? demanda Elie.

-Tu écoutes vraiment ça en voiture ?

-Oui ! C’est moi qui conduis, c’est moi qui décide… et puis c’est toujours mieux que remettre un opéra. »

Matthias ronchonna en souriant, faisant semblant d’être touché par cette pique. « Tu le connais d’où d’ailleurs ce coin ?

-D’un ami metteur en scène à Lille, tu verras c’est fantastique, il m’a montré des photos, il va là-bas pour s’inspirer dans ses pièces. 

-Eh bien je fais confiance à ton ami du coup, dit Matthias en mettant le CD de klezmer. »

Le violon se mit à retentir dans toute la voiture, Elie murmura les paroles en yiddish. C’était _Shalom Alechem_ , un classique. Matthias leva les yeux au plafond : « Ah beh je comprends un peu, finalement le yiddish c’est proche de l’allemand.

- _Ya meyn kats_ !

-Oui mon chat ? Oh c’est génial.

-Tu as tout compris. »

Elie ne parlait pas beaucoup yiddish devant Matthias, comme Matthias ne parlait pas beaucoup allemand devant Elie, la linguistique ce n’était pas leur passion, seuls les échanges culturels étaient monnaie courante. Le fait qu’Elie savait parler yiddish sans venir apparemment d’Europe de l’Est était un mystère que Léonard ne parvenait à résoudre, mais cela faisait partie des questions à ne pas se poser. Elie n’avait même pas appris à parler yiddish à ses enfants, disant que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose, au contraire de Matthias qui leur avait appris l’allemand. Iel regardait son mari s’extasier comme un petit enfant, quand soudain iel sentit quelque chose le prendre aux tripes. « J’me sens pas bien…

-Gare-toi on a le temps…

-Je… »

Soudain, Elie vit avec terreur le volant lui échapper, ses mains partir en poussière. Iel voulait hurler, mais iel se sentait trop faible pour le faire, il ne put avant de se dissoudre totalement, se tourner vers son mari qui crie avec horreur en le voyant disparaître. Les dernières images qu’il put distinguer avant de sombrer fut la voiture rencontrer un arbre.

* * *

Vincent lisait le journal devant sa série préférée. Il avait les jambes dressées par le repose-pied mécanique. Son sourire jovial ne quittait pas son visage pendant qu’il lisait Le Monde. « On l’a déjà vu cet épisode, dit Ariel.

-Bien sûr qu’on l’a déjà vu, ça doit bien faire deux ou trois fois ce mois-ci qu’il passe cet épisode-là. »

Ariel était en train de lire un livre de physique nucléaire en jetant un regard distrait sur quelques plans : « Faut dire qu’Arabesque ça va partout, ça me dérange pas pour lire.

-Moi non plus, répondit Vincent. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu nous ferais pas un petit thé s’il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr. »

Le vieil homme ne pouvait pas trop jouer aux génuflexions avec ses prothèses et le reste de son corps finalement qui lui disait zut après tout ce temps à aller de chantier en chantier et de bureau en bureau. Il abaissa son journal et regarda Ariel sortir de son fauteuil : « Eh Ariel, on t’a déjà dit que t’avais un joli cul ? » et Ariel pouffa : « Oh Vincent ! Quel porc ! » et il traîna ses pantoufles jusque dans la cuisine. Vincent continua de regarder la télévision, à vrai dire, il ne se rappelait plus du tout cet épisode, non pas qu’il avait des problèmes de mémoire, mais que, comme il était toujours très concentré dans ses lectures, il ne prêtait jamais véritablement attention à la télévision. C’était pour ça que c’était sa série préférée, elle passait en coup de vent, quand on s’y intéressait ce n’était pas déplaisant, et c’était tout.

Une violente douleur dans la poitrine le prit. Il se mit une main au cœur et aboya : « Ariel ! Ariel !

-Ça va, j’arrive… »

Ariel arriva dans la pièce et vit Vincent se tordre de douleur. « Bon Dieu ! Vincent ! » Il vérifia si Vincent respirait : « Ça va Vincent ? Tu respires, c’est un malaise, je vais appeler les urgences. » Vincent était rassuré, mais la douleur s’amplifia tandis qu’Ariel s’enquerra du téléphone. D’un coup, sous le regard rempli d’effroi d’Ariel, Vincent disparut.

* * *

Léon avait fini de préparer sa valise pour demain, il avait un déplacement professionnel le lendemain soir et voulait que tout soit prêt en temps et en heure. Tobias comatait dans le lit, complètement à l’ouest avec son traitement et les irrégularités de sommeil. Il caressa son ventre qui gargouillait un peu. Il se disait vraiment chanceux de sortir avec un homme pareil, quand il l’avait vu au lycée, ça a été le coup de foudre. Il était tout tremblotant, tout gêné devant lui, multipliait les gaffes, en rêvait la nuit… et maintenant voilà. Le crépuscule approchait, c’était un beau soleil qui se terminait. Il ferma sa valise et embrassa le front de son homme avant de partir au rez-de-chaussée la déposer.

Il s’assit dans le lit, jambes allongées, et passa sa main dans les boucles de Tobias, de son autre main il tenait un livre. Ça se passait comme ça généralement, quand Tobias était KO, Léon restait à côté de lui pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Il lu quelques pages avant que le livre ne lui tombe des mains et que rapidement, tout son corps disparut, sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir ou de sentir son corps partir.


End file.
